


Leather and Lace

by Night_Queen3927



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aunt Penny Rolling, Fashion & Couture, Fluff, Foreign Language, Future Fic, Gen, Marinette celebrates her culture's holidays, Marinette does fashion, Marinette is Chinese, Marinette is between 16-18 now, Music Tour, Only A Few Years, Penny Rolling/Jagged Stone - Freeform, Time Skips, Time is Fluid, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Uncle Jagged Stone (Miraculous Ladybug), a few years, binder, discussion of a binder, fashion designer Marinette Dupain-cheng, foreign language used, language translation provided in notes, rough timeline, trans male Jagged Stone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Queen3927/pseuds/Night_Queen3927
Summary: Marinette is an accomplished fashion designer and this explores what if that was considered more.Jagged Stone is going on tour and wants his favorite rock and roll designer with him
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jagged Stone, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Penny Rolling, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tom Dupain, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sabine Cheng & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Sabine Cheng & Tom Dupain, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Comments: 13
Kudos: 533
Collections: Good Shit To Read Again AKA GSTRA, Miraculous Stories





	Leather and Lace

**Author's Note:**

> *Stands on box and pulls out a scroll, reading from it* I am not in any way affiliated with Miraculous Ladybug except as a fan. Please refrain from claiming otherwise. Thank you
> 
> Comments:  
> This does have a trans male character. If you don't want to read about the discussion of a binder, please click back. Don't complain in comments about it. I tagged it and mentioned it here.
> 
> Marinette is aged up so that she can legally work according to French law.
> 
> There is foreign language used throughout this fic and translations are provided in the bottom notes.
> 
> Sadly, after this is posted, I will be taking a break and not posting anything for the remainder of the year. Nay, for the rest of the 2010s. I hope that you will understand this.

_Luck of the draw. It determines whether someone will survive or drown in the waters of reality. Sheer dumb luck gives people the chance to make something of themselves, and some take that chance and build on it to create a skyscraper._

“Penny, call Marinette! I need my favorite rock and roll designer!” Jagged shouted as he raced through the large room, guitar clutched in his hands. He skidded to a halt once he saw Penny typing away at her laptop on the couch. His eyes were wide and eager and Penny could almost see a tail whipping back and forth.

Penny chuckled, and picked up her mobile. Tapping on its screen to dial a number, she lifted it to her ear. “Hey, Marinette. It’s Penny with Jagged. Jagged came dashing in here shouting about needing his favorite designer.”

“Rock and roll!” Jagged interjected. “My favorite rock and roll designer!”

“Anyway, I believe what Jagged is referencing is the fact that his world-wide tour is coming up, and that he would like it if you were the one who was designing all of his outfits as well as being on site to mend any that he will inevitably rip from being rock and roll.”

“What is she saying?! C’mon, Penny! Tell me!” Jagged was bouncing on his feet, his excitement unable to be contained.

“Hold on, Jagged!” Penny said, shooting him a quick glare. Rolling her eyes, she turned back to her mobile, and resumed her conversation with Marinette. “As Jagged seems to be lacking in his patience today, I’m going to put you on speakerphone so that Jagged can hear your responses in real time and stop asking me about it. Is that okay with you, Marinette?” After hearing the response, Penny nodded and tapped a button on her mobile’s screen. “Marinette, you’re now on speakerphone.”

“Can you hear me now, Jagged?” Marinette’s voice came from the mobile, loud enough for all to hear.

“Oui, Marinette. So what do you say? Do you want to come on tour with me?!” Jagged jumped over the couch so that he was sitting right next Penny, vibrating in his seat. “It’ll be a blast!”

Marinette’s quiet giggle echoed from the mobile, “When would it be scheduled? I don’t think that Mama and Papa will let me skip school for months.”

“That’s the rocking part, Marinette! I personally scheduled it, so I know that you wouldn’t miss a lot of school.” Jagged said, petting Fang who had settled at his feet. 

“Since Jagged is not being helpful, ignore him. We are going to be breaking up the tour so that it coincides with several of your breaks, and they’ll only be a few weeks each. We’re planning on mainly remaining in western Europe while _lycée_ is in session, so that travel will be relatively short, no longer than 2 weeks each. We are planning on spending a month in Asia during the _vacances d’été_.” Penny took over, rolling her eyes with a gentle smile on her face. She pulled up the tour schedule on her laptop. “Would you like for me to send over the tentative schedule? That way you can discuss it with your parents?”

Faint clicking could be heard over the speakerphone as Marinette typed on her laptop. “Actually, would you and Jagged be able to come over to the pâtisserie today? Mama and Papa are closing early to prepare for the morning rush on Saturday. We can all sit down and discuss it then.”

“I don’t have anything tonight, right Penny? We can come over!” Jagged decided, throwing his hands up in the air.

“Jagged, you have the call with your manager tonight at 8. We need to finalize our decisions on who is coming with us on our tour, specifically the musicians.” Penny interjected, bring Jagged back down to the ground.

“The pâtisserie will be closing at 4 today. That would give us around 3 hours or so to discuss everything.” Marinette added, a soft click heralding her closure of her laptop.

“Let’s go, Penny!” Jagged jumped off of the couch, and headed for the door. 

“Jagged, you don’t have any shoes on.” With that pronouncement, Jagged skidded to a halt and looked down at his feet. With a soft laugh, Penny stood up and continued her conversation. “Marinette, I’ll get Jagged put together and then we’ll be at the pâtisserie around 4:30.”

“I’ll tell Mama and Papa. See you then.” With that Marinette hung up.

Jagged was dashing around the suite, looking for all the parts of his outfit. “Penny, where did I put my boots?!”

Penny rolled her eyes, and set her phone on the coffee table next to her laptop. “Jagged, go and sit down on the couch. I’ll bring the rest of your outfit to you in a few minutes.” Penny darted around the suite, heels clicking on the hardwood, grabbing different articles of clothing from different places. Once she had collected everything, she dropped it all on Jagged’s lap. “Here. I’m going to gather up the paperwork, you’ll get dressed, and then we’ll go over to the pâtisserie.” With that, Penny headed to her office to collect all of the paperwork that would be required if Marinette went on tour with them.

Jagged shrugged on his leather jacket, pleased that Penny had grabbed the one that had purple lining on the hems. Socks then his leather boots were put on his feet. The last thing that he put on were his fingerless gloves. He adjusted his jacket, making sure that it covered the edges of his binder. “I’m ready, Penny. Let’s go!” He bounced over to the door.

“Good.” Penny said, exiting the office with an armful of papers. She tucked them into a briefcase, and then put her laptop in. Zipping up the briefcase, she looked over at Jagged, “You haven’t been wearing your binder all day have you? You can only wear it for 9 hours.”

“I put it on at noon. We’ll be back in the suite before it’s 9 tonight.” Jagged gave Penny a wide smile. “I have to take good care of my lungs. They’re my livelihood after all.”

“I just want you to be safe.” Panny said, resting her hand on Jagged’s chest. “Now, time to go. We need to get to the pâtisserie in half an hour.”

~-_~-_~-_~-_~-_

“Mama, Papa. Jagged and Penny will be here any minute. Like I told you earlier, they want to discuss me going on tour with them as Jagged’s personal designer.” Marinette recapped the conversation that she had earlier. “I told them that all of us need to sit down to discuss it.”

Sabine chuckled quietly, pressing her hand to her lips. “We’ll consider it. First, M. Stone will need to explain everything.”

“Mio tesoro, don’t you remember the last time that we interacted with M. Stone? Mme. Rolling was the one who know what and when everything was happening.” Tom interjected, resting his hands on Sabine’s shoulders. Brushing a kiss across the top of Sabine’s head, he continued, “It is highly likely that Mme. Rolling will be the one explaining everything, while M. Stone will be acting like a toddler after they get a cinnamon roll.”

Marinette pressed her hands over her mouth, trying to muffle the laughter at that image. In between chuckles, Marinette got out, “Papa is right, Mama. Jagged acts exactly likely that whenever he is excited.”

“Very well. First, Mme. Rolling will need to explain everything, then we’ll start negotiating.” Sabine corrected herself, reaching up to squeeze Tom’s hand. “That is if the time when the tour occurs will not affect any of us negatively.”

“Mme. Cheng, M. Dupain. It’s Penny Rolling and Jagged Stone. We’re here to discuss Marinette.” A female voice called from the front of the pâstisserie. “Marinette said that we could come over around 4:30.” 

“One moment, Mme. Rolling and M. Stone. We’ll be out there in a second.” Sabine called out. Looking at Marinette, Sabine said, “Marinette, this is something that all three of us need to decide on together. That means that you will need to say if a date works for you or not, okay?”

“Oui, Mama.” With that all three bakers headed to the front of the bakery to greet their guests.

Jagged and Penny had already sat down at one of the larger tables in the room, and Penny had set up her laptop and settled the papers next to it. 

Jagged jumped up with glee when he saw Marinette, darting over to grab her hands. “Marinette, my favorite designer, the one with the most rock and roll taste, what do you say? Want to come on my tour as my personal designer and tailor?”

“Jagged. We need to discuss everything with her parents first and get their approval.” Penny called as she pulled up multiple screens on her laptop and riffled through her sheath of papers. With a sound of triumph, she pulled out 3 specific pieces of paper and passed them to Tom and Sabine who were sitting across from her. “As you can see, the first paper lays out exactly when the tour dates would be as well as where the concerts would be held. The second paper details what Marinette would be expected to do for each tour. The last paper essentially states what she would have in order to complete her duties.”

Tom hunched over so that he could see the papers at the same time as Sabine. Sabine reached into her hair and pulled a pen out of her bun. She started annotating the sheets, noting where there would potentially be conflict in scheduling, writing questions, changing amounts, etc. 

“There are a few things that need to be taken into account. The Lantern Festival is on the 8th of February which is when _Vacances d'hiver_ starts and when you say that you will be flying out to Dublin, Ireland for your performances. We celebrate the Lantern Festival as a family, so Marinette will not be able to leave with you on that Saturday.” Sabine pointed out the first conflict as she passed the papers back over to Penny.

“That is actually not a problem. The 8th is actually the day that we have set aside for travelling from country to country since we are a large party, it takes a while to get through customs. The concert doesn’t start until Sunday evening. If Marinette could finish the outfit beforehand and ensure that she is in Dublin, Ireland before 3 in the evening, that would make everything a moot point.” Penny assuaged Sabine’s worries, making a note on a document she had open on her laptop.

“By that train of logic, could I assume that the 4th of February is similarly set aside for traveling? Because that is when we will be celebrating Qingming, and going to take care of Tom’s family’s grave.” Sabine asked, making a note on a notepad that she pulled out of her back pocket.

“Of course, and the same expectations apply naturally. Marinette would have to pre make Jagged’s outfit for that night and be in Florence before 3 in the evening.” Penny replied, furiously typing on her keyboard. “And before you ask, for _Vacances de Noël_ the tour will be in France and the days surrounding Noël will be taken off and all members will be able to go home to their family from the 24th to the 26th, and New Year’s Eve and Day will be spent in Paris.”

“What about travel arrangements?” Sabine asked, tapping her pen on the table. “Following that, would you ensure that Marinette has at least 3 hours each day to work on any schoolwork or personal projects?”

“As Marinette would be classified as a hired essential member of the tour, all travel expenses are paid for by Jagged. And because Jagged is so fond of Marinette-” At this Penny paused and pointed in Jagged’s direction who was listening avidly to Marinette’s recount of Luka’s latest practice session with a gentle smile on his face, “-it is very likely that Marinette will be booked in first class on all of her plane flights. We would of course pay for all travel, food, and lodging expenses while she is on tour with us.”

“That seems to be very exorbitant. I’m sure that Marinette would be fine with economy class. She is certainly small enough to be comfortable.” Tom said, laughter lines creasing with his last line.

“Of course, she would be. But Jagged is the one who would insist on the first class, and since he is the star of the tour, for the most part, what he wants, he’ll get.” Penny said, continuing to type on her laptop. “Marinette would be welcome to pack all of her sewing materials that she needs with her on the tour and drop it off at Le Grand Paris. We would take care of transporting it, and of course would replace anything that is damaged during transport. We can guarantee at least 2 hours for schoolwork which would be on the tour bus and in line with that, a tutor for any subjects that Marinette might need help with.”

“How many outfits would Marinette be expected to make for the tours?” Tom asked, tapping something on Sabine’s notepad.

“Each tour, Marinette is expected to design at least 5 outfits. Jagged will then pick his personal favorite, which Marinette will make herself, and the rest of the outfits will then be subcontracted out to others. The outfits that Marinette doesn’t make will be her responsibility to make any minor adjustments to, if they are ill-fitting or don’t match Jagged’s desired look.” Penny explained, scanning over the papers and looking at Sabine’s notes and questions. “Do you have any questions?”

“Who would be keeping an eye on Marinette to prevent her from getting into trouble? She has a habit of trying to help anyone who seems like they need it.” Sabine asked, glancing up at her husband.

“We will be hiring personal security for travel. As Marinette would be a minor and female, we have reached out to our traditional personal security company and requested a female bodyguard, one that is skilled in taking care of younger people who are vital for tours. You of course are welcome to interview the bodyguard to check if she is a good fit for Marinette and will have veto power when it comes to any bodyguard for Marinette.” With that, Penny closed her laptop and turned to Jagged and Marinette. “Jagged, Marinette, would you please come over here?”

Tom and Sabine looked at each other, communicating in the way that only those who truly know each other can. With a decisive nod, Sabine turned back to Penny, and gestured for Marinette to sit down at the head of the table. “Marinette, if you want to do this tour, you can. You will have to listen to Mme. Rolling and contact us everyday as well as keep up with all of your schoolwork. It will be a lot of work for you to do, and you will have to be honest with yourself if you can balance everything.”

“I can do it, Mama. I want to do it. Just think about what it will do for my fashion brand if I can say that I was responsible for Jagged Stone’s wardrobe on one of his European tours while I was still in lycée.” Marinette responded, her eyes lighting up with imaging everything that it would lead to.

“If that is the case,” Penny shuffled her stack of papers and pulled out a thick contract. “This is a contract that outlines everything: what Jagged is responsible for, what Marinette is responsible for, a standard non-disclosure agreement, her salary, working hours, etc. You can bring this to your lawyer to have them look over it. We’ll either need this signed and returned to Le Grand Paris by next Wednesday, or any amendments by next Tuesday.” Penny plopped the contract down in front of Sabine and Tom. She gave Marinette a smile, leaned in and whispered confidentially, “Just between us, you can ask for almost anything that you can think of and Jagged will give it to you. I’ll trust you to use that knowledge responsibly.”

~-_~-_~-_~-_~-_

“Jacques! Where are my needles?” Marinette shouted, racing around backstage, a leather jacket clutched in her fist. “There is a ripped hem in the jacket that Jagged is going to be wearing on stage in 15 minutes.”

“They’re on Niklaus’ desk! He forgot to give them back to you after borrowing them!” Jacques shouted back, pausing the humming of his sewing machine.

“Merci beaucoup!” Marinette called, dashing to Niklaus’ workstation. Quickly, she riffled through the mess and grabbed her needles. She then ran to her workroom and started stitching up the torn hem on Jagged’s jacket. 

“Marinette! You have 5 minutes to get the jacket to the dresser’s!” A woman leaned into Marinette’s workroom and called out a time warning.

Marinette let out a triumphant shout, finishing stitching up the hem so that it would hold through the concert until she could fix it that night. Tucking her packet of needles into the deep pocket of her skirt, she draped the jacket over her arm and sprinted to the wings of the stage, ready to hand off the jacket to Jagged and do any last minute repairs.

Jagged hit one last guitar strum and finished his song. He gave the audience a salute, signalling for the smoke canisters to go off and obscure the view of the audience. He dashed off the stage into the wings, chest heaving and cheeks flushed red.

“Jacket!” Marinette said, as she held up the newly mended jacket for Jagged to slip on. While he was zipping up the front, Marinette was quickly mending a rip on the knees of his pants. Marinette gave Jagged a quick look over to see if there were any problem areas in his wardrobe. Jagged was guzzling down a bottle of water and touching up his makeup while Marinette inspected his clothing.

“Last set, Mari!” Jagged cheered, a wide smile on his face. “Time to rock this stadium!” With that he darted back onto stage and snatched his guitar from the hand of an assistant

“How are you doing, Marinette?” Penny asked, suddenly appearing by Marinette. She was typing on her tablet, and listening to something on her headset. “You’re doing pretty good for this being your third show.”

“It’s actually a lot like being the class representative in collège. You have a lot to do and have to delegate some of the things with a deadline. It is just a lot louder, more chaotic, and a tighter deadline.” Marinette laughed and snagged a bottle of water from the table, drinking it down. She pulled out her headset and pushed it into her ear, catching up on what everyone else was talking about. “It’s something enjoyable and unique though and I love who I’m working with. Unlike collège”

“I’m glad that you are enjoying it.” Penny politely pretended that she didn’t hear the last thing that Marinette had said. “You are definitely an amazing hire, one that I wish I could keep for all of our tours.”

“Thank you, Cork! I’m glad that you enjoyed my show! Stay rock and roll!” Jagged thrust an arm into the air, his hand shaped into the rock and roll symbol, a fist with the index and pinky fingers extended straight up. All of the lights went out and the stadium roared with pleasure.

“Time for Jagged to interact with his audience.” Penny remarked dryly, tapping on her tablet screen. “You got his clothes for that?

“They’re on the rack. I’ll make sure that the clothes don’t have any rips, then I need to help clean up the clothing department.” Marinette said, patting the aforementioned clothing rack next to her. “Niklaus and Katerina are arguing about someone stealing something that belonged to one of them.” Marinette winced as the voices shouted through her headset. Pressing the voice button on her headset, Marinette hissed, “Katerina, Niklaus, act your age and start cleaning up your station. If you can’t find whatever is missing, then I’ll talk to Penny about it.”

“What did you think about the show?” Jagged asked as he shrugged off his jacket and pulled off his sweat soaked tank top, revealing his binder. “I thought that it went awesome!” He adjusted the binder so that it wasn’t quite as tight, then pulled a clean purple shirt on over it. Pausing, Jagged cocked his head to the side, “What jacket am I wearing for this?”

“This one.” Marinette offered up the jacket cradled in her arms. “I was making some minor adjustments to it. Added purple stitching around the patch.”

“Thanks, Mari!” Jagged shrugged on the jacket, and darted off. “Time to go interact with the fans!”

Marinette and Penny exchanged fond smiles. Penny ran her hand through her hair, and said, “I need to get everyone to start packing up. Will you be okay taking care of all of the clothing?”

“Oui. I have Fernando and Ksenia to help with loading everything onto the tour bus.” Marinette confirmed, zipping up her jacket. “We should be done in less than 2 hours.” With that, Marinette darted off, dodging around others, her skirt flaring out as she spun around obstacles.

~-_~-_~-_~-_~-_

“Gong xi fa cai, Mama and Papa!” Marinette chimed as she danced around the kitchen, pulling food out of the fridge.

“Gong xi fa cai, Marinette.” Sabine called back as she started arranging the food on the table for their meal. 

“Gong xi fa cai, mio tesoro! Gong xi fa cai, mia figlia.” Tom boomed, swinging Sabine into his arms and kissing her nose.

The table was ladened with food. A niányú was the centerpiece with the head pointing towards Tom’s seat at the table. A platter next to the catfish was lined with Jiǎozi stuffed with cabbage and pork. A bowl filled with Tāngyuán was settled next to the catfish. On the side was a bowl filled with oranges.

Sabine was wearing a red qipao with a golden dragon snaking around it with flowers embroidered all over the hems. Marinette was wearing a red dress that had ruffles around the neckline and a pair of dragons embroidered in purple and green curled around the hem of the dress. Tom’s outfit was very simplistic, he had a formal red shirt with black pants.

The small family laughed and talked through the night, celebrating the lunar new year, hoping for good fortune in the coming year.

~-_~-_~-_~-_~-_

“Mlle. Nightingale, I would be honored to design a dress for your upcoming concert. However, I am currently busy finishing up M. Stone’s wardrobe for his tour over _Vacances de printemps_.” Marinette said, thankful that she had a headset and didn’t need to stop working to bring her phone around to a new place in her workroom. Hands moving deftly, she pinned fabric to her mannequin which was custom built to mimic Jagged’s measurements. “I understand that it is only a single dress, but that takes a while to make even without others things to do, especially for the type of concert that you would be wearing it at.” Marinette grimaced in disgust at the clash of fabrics that had happened. She pulled the eggplant purple off of the mannequin and darted over to her fabric store to find a replacement purple that wouldn’t clash with the bumblebee yellow trim that Jagged wanted on his outfit. “Mlle. Nightingale, a consult which is just you giving me an idea of what you want would take at least 2 hours. It would then take me at least 30 hours to draw up several mock-ups of ideas for you, another 30 hours to pick one and make minute adjustments. Then making the dress would then take weeks including the fittings to ensure that it is the most flattering fit possible.” Letting out a quiet sound of triumph, she pulled out a roll of electric purple fabric and tossed it over to the mannequin. Digging through her containers, Marinette then pulled out several boxes of buttons. “As you can see, I cannot fit all of that work into a 2 week timeframe. I couldn’t even if I wasn’t working with M. Stone on his wardrobe. I need at least 1 months advance notice for a simpler article of clothing such as a shirt so that I can budget the time into my schedule. I would recommend that you reach out to M. Agreste or Mme. Bourgeois.” Marinette gathered everything that she had grabbed into her arms and headed back over to the mannequin to continue working. “Thank you for reaching out to me and I’m truly sorry for not being able to help you at this time. Au revoir.”

Someone knocked on the door, and the door opened up. A pink head of hair poked through the opening. “Are you okay, Marinette? I heard the end of your conversation.”

“You can come in Penny. In fact, I actually have a question for you.” Marinette flashed Penny a smile, wiping sweat off of her brow. “Something that all designers have to do is mold an outfit so that it highlights the figure that the person wants. I was wondering if Jagged would be okay if I cut this jacket so that it functions similarly to his binder but without putting as much pressure on his chest. That way, he can sing for longer without risking damaging his lungs.”

“If you can do that, we would be enormously grateful. Jagged is a bit insecure about his chest, but the doctor recommends against wearing the binder while on stage.” Penny seized Marinette’s hand, tears welling up in her eyes.

~-_~-_~-_~-_~-_

“I don’t care about the saying, ‘when in Rome, do as the Romans do’! You will not be sending Jagged onstage wearing a toga that says rock and roll!” Marinette scolded the two people looking despondently at the ground. Her heart softened at the looks of guilt that had flashed across their faces. “But seeming as we will be in Rome for another day, we can discuss the chance of a toga as clothing with Jagged.”

“Marinette, one of the band members tore their hem. Can you fix it?” Penny’s voice bubbled in over Marinette’s headset.

“On my way, Penny.” Marinette said. Looking at her coworkers, Marinette hesitated before darting in to give them a hug. “I’m sure that Jagged would love the idea of a toga and all of us working together could definitely make it in time for tomorrow’s concert.” With that Marinette darted off to rescue the hem of the band members shirt.

~-_~-_~-_~-_~-_

“Our last show is finished, Marinette.” Penny said, heaving a sigh of relief. “And we have ended our journey back where we started our journey, in Paris. Isn’t it amazing.”

“It’s amazing.” Marinette agreed. “And just think about how much that I’ve changed.” She raked a hand through her hair, showing off the pink streaks that she had added, and tucked a section behind her ear. Silver jewelry glinted in the stage light at the top of her ears. “My brand is growing by leaps and bounds. I have job offers from the Agreste brand as well as the Bourgeois brand. Celebrities of all kinds are calling to see if they can have an MDC original outfit for an event or concert.” She turned and gave Penny a smile. “And it’s all thanks to you and Jagged taking a chance on a 16 year old whose only achievement was winning a hat contest and designer sunglasses.”

“Jagged has an eye for talent. It doesn’t matter what type of talent, he can look at someone and see if they have the potential to go far.” Penny ruffled Marinette’s hair, and squeezed her shoulder. “We just gave you an earlier start. I have full confidence that you would’ve clawed your way into the fashion world no matter what.”

“Penny is right, darling.” Jagged jumped into the conversation, drawing Marinette into a hug. “You are determined enough to get whatever you want, it would only be a question of how long it takes. This way, I got to keep your talent all to myself for a year.”

“I know, Uncle Jagged. I’m so grateful for it.” Marinette smiled, returning his hug. “And I created something to celebrate the successful conclusion of our tour!” Marinette darted over to her bag and dug through it. With a sound of triumph, she pulled a case out. “Here. There is something in there for each of you, custom tailored to your measurements.”

Opening the box, Jagged revealed two wrapped presents, each labeled with their recipients name. Jagged handed Penny’s box to her, and kept his for himself.

He tore open his gift. It was a leather jacket that had the transgender flag stitched over the breast pocket, the words ‘rock ‘n’ roll’ on the back surrounding a detailed replica of his guitar. 

Penny unwrapped her gift, carefully slitting the tape. It was a full outfit, a tailored white blouse that had flowers stitched along the hems in a shade that matched her hair. A pencil skirt was underneath the blouse, black with silver threads making a faint pattern that repeated, a small guitar. The last part was a leather blazer that had nipped in at the waist and had Jagged’s guitar stitched on the breast.

“And I promise that as long as you give me proper advance notice, I will make your clothing for major events!” Marinette added, the corner of her lip turning up.

Both Penny and Jagged swept Marinette up into a hug. Jagged whispered into Marinette’s hair, “Thank you so much for everything that you have done for me.”

“I’m sure that before a year has passed, the MDC line will be worn by a large number of celebrities all around the world, and you’ll be the head of a fashion empire.” Penny added, straightening all of her clothes so that she looked put together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope that it was worth the time.
> 
> As always, if I screwed up with tags/format/grammar/everything else, feel free to tell me.
> 
> The dates used in this fic for when French schools go on break are taken from the page that lists all of it for the 2019-2020 year, and the dates for the Chinese festivals are taken from a guide to China for the 2019-2020 year.
> 
> Translations/Foreign language notes:  
> Vacances d'hiver-Winter vacation/break  
> Qingming-This is similar to Día de Muertos(Day of the Dead) for Mexico, people with Chinese heritage pay respects to their ancestors but also celebrate the coming of spring with agriculture.  
> Vacances de Noël-Christmas vacation/break  
> Noël-Christmas  
> lycée-School in France for those 16-18; glossed as high school in America and further schooling in Britain.  
> Merci beaucoup- thank you very much  
> collège-School in France for those 11-15, similar to secondary in Britain and middle school for America  
> Gong xi fa cai-wishing you great happiness and prosperity in Mandarin for the Lunar New Year  
> mio tesoro-my treasure in Italian  
> mia figlia-my daughter in Italian  
> niányú-Catfish in Mandarin  
> Jiǎozi-dumplings in Mandarin, specifically for new year.  
> Tāngyuán-sweet rice balls in Mandarin  
> Au revoir-French for goodbye


End file.
